BAD AMY
Amanda Kylee Badoli, '''is an American female professional wrestler, who has signed in multiple wrestling companies throughout 2018 where she became known as the ring name '''AMY. She's been very popular on social media for her Artistic Talents, Her Defiant Attitude, and Her Wrestling gear, which based on certain characters. She Began Her Wrestling Ventures with Her Best Friends KVLI3N, and ROB. They formed a Pack Called W3IRD GVNG, Which is Creative minds tryin to get ahead. She Became the Most popular out the three, and been creating a lot of buzz. And So, she got signed with Efeds, stating with WDW. Then, she worked With HXW, giving her a proper Career. After That. She Signed With NXW, Which she Met Victoria Riley for the First time. When she Signed To MFW, And EWWF, she met a Female Wrestlers who helped her get ahead, like Dakota Wheeler, And Sara Sycho, which at the time, they in a group called DIRE. Since Her Wrestling career isn't really taken off, she made T-shirts for Other Wrestlers, and become very noticeable to the CAWmunity. She Started making Logos for Sara Sycho, The Switchblade Saints, Kairi Brooks, and More. Then, she got signed to CAW, a local indie Efed in the community, And for a short period of time, she Became the CAW Women's Champion. Her title reign Helped her more, as She Starts wrestling in PPVs and Special Events. Now That her Wrestling Career is still going, What's Next for her? GIMMICK/NICKNAME ORIGIN DIE AMY DIE / SUICIDAL WRESTLER AMY Loves Deathmatches. She does. She always into a violent environment, filled with Blood, Rage, and High Risk Injuries. She love to be involve in a CZW-like Match to gas her up. She sometimes lives in a Junkyard because she was Homesick. Her Favorite Wrestler is Jimmy Havoc, and Havok Has A Shirt that says DIE HAVOC DIE. So, she came up with her own spin of the phrase, and rolls with it Til' this day. REBEL COSPLAYER AMY is known for way of outfits and ring gear. She Cosplays in every turn. in a interview, she says " I Been cosplaying since the the first spiderman movie. I never seen nobody in Wrestler dresses up as a superhero, except for the hurricane...but is not important. Maybe i wasn't into it that much and try to be like somebody else. I Actually wore a Freakin' Mini Skirt and it sucks. when i into wrestling in like 2017, i thought if Leva Bates do it, why cant me? and everyone seem to love it, i guess." '''That Said, she started dressing up her ring gear that's based on Teen Titans, Mick Foley, Wonder Woman, Chloe Price, Harley Quinn, Joker, etc. '''THIS BAD ACCOVNT This has been a running gag for 3 years now. The name meaning is supposed sound Stupid. AMY does have weird sense of humor. The Name came from her username Of a Virtual World app called "Avakin Life". She got popular off the Name Alone, because no one knows what it means. She Says That she Thought it was Funny. Like, The Name sounds like a Bad Person, but She's a Nice Person. Now is A Acronym for her Pedigree "T.B.A." PERSONAL LIFE Being Depressed Since the days in Middle School, Amy used to Work at a carnival as a Face painter in Atlanta. She spends her time Drawing pictures of herself and her wildest dreams. she puts them in her notebook, she still use it 'til this day. In Her free time, She Starts doing Graffiti Art although Downtown. And after she finishes, she always wrote "Amy Was Here". Her Art symbolizes her personal Feelings about, Hatred, Happiness, Life, And Suicide. She Felt like The World is a Toxic Place, and She Wishes that Anarchy, or The Revolution Happening at some point of time. She Usually Smokes Weed to Ease the Pain, Or Beat Up Broken Cars In a Junkyard, She's been Living Before Moving in with KVLI3N. She Express her Way of Thinking With Lyrical Rap And Rock Music from Rappers And Singers like Denzel Curry, Flatbush Zombies, Bring me the Horizon, Linkin Park, And Eminem. She Paints Herself to Make her feel like She's inhuman, That's why she claims to be an Alien. With That Mindset, She Started Creating Alien Juice, with the help of KVLI3N And His Lab. Things have been going well. When, she joined the CAWmunity, She wonders if she can handle herself. It Seems like people can make her feel like she's belong, and that's exactly what happened. Months Later, she Met Faith Riley, and Was Dating her for months until they Got Married. the marriage lasted for months, after Amy found out That Faith Cheated on Her, which causes tension. By the time typing this, She's Friends with Faith now. Now, She's Own her own Junkyard, with a House so That her Friends can Join the Fun. Life is Good for Her. After her Divorce, she felt like she doesn't have to date before everyone's her. So, she Hangs out with Her friends in the circus she works before. Mostly a girl named Akari Star, who's been Friends with since 2016. As Time progresses, She's been Expressing her Creativity, With Her Art called ''#BADART", where she used in her ring gear from time, to time. Then, She Dated Jaycee Brite, Who's been Friends with Amy Months before. They Were Married And things were Great. TAG TEAMS DIRE -Group Made by Dakota Wheeler -Members: Amy, Dakota Wheeler, Sara Sycho, Blood Rage And Debra O' Reilly -Day She Joined: December 2018 DIRE is a Group made by Leader Dakota Wheeler. With Members Sara Sycho, And Debra O' Reilly. Around The Time Amy was in MFW, Dakota Wants Amy to Join, And She Accepted. Amy Fit right in with the group, Winning Matches With their help. Amy Said Joining DIRE helped her out so much, as She became WDW Women's Intercontinental Champion. Amy then Convince Them to join NXW, and they did, Being Dominant In House Shows. Time Past, DIRE recruited Rage Wilcox, Better Known now as Blood Rage, And She Teams With Amy most of the time. Soon Debra O' Reilly Joined the fray, And The Full Group Has Came Together. Now That DIRE is Still Going on, I wonder Who Can Handle Them? PANDAxKITTY -Tag Team With Sara Sycho -Debut: 2019 DHW Best Of The Young Dragons -1x OPW Tag Team Champions Before She Joined DIRE, Amy Met Sara Sycho, Who's known To Eat A Lot of Cookies. Amy And Sara Has a Fun Friendship That People Say It's Cute. The Friendship Started when Amy Made A Logo for Sara, And Created The Phrase "Cookie Club", Which is her first Logo she made for somebody, Sara Shows her Appreciation By Wearing the Shirt with her Logo On it, Which Amy was Truly Grateful. Months Later, Amy Decided To Make "Sychomania", Her Second Logo out of Her. Of Course Sara was Surprised, And Wear It. Amy Decided That Her and Sara Should Team Up. Thus Creating PANDAxKITTY. The Name Came From The Fact Amy's Favorite animal is a Panda, And Sara's Animal Is a Kitten, Or She Uses A Lot of Kitten Emojis. And So, They Teamed Up, Being the Sasha and Bayley in the CAWmmunity. They Debuted in 2019 '''DHW Best Of The Young Dragons, '''Where They Defeated Hounds of Justice. Then in OPW Clash Of The Conquerors, Where The Won The Tag Team Titles. Category:CAWmunity Category:Wrestling Category:WWE' Category:Roleplaying __FORCETOC__